


wheesun  車

by mo0m0owu



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mo0m0owu/pseuds/mo0m0owu
Kudos: 19





	wheesun  車

丁輝人坐在沙發裡，聽著浴室裡傳來模糊的歌聲，可以顯示正在沐浴的那人心情非常愉悅，她不知道事情到底為什麼會發展成這樣，有些心煩的丁輝人手裏夾著菸，一口也沒能吸上，就已經剩下短短的一段，索性將菸捻熄走到陽台上去。

「怎麼了？可愛的小警官。」  
丁輝人從身後被圈住，耳邊響起那人帶著鼻音的撒嬌，撓得丁輝人的心口很癢，卻又無法止住。

「不要那樣叫我。」  
她終於知道那些人到底是為什麼栽在她手裡了，轉過身輕輕推開那人，才驚訝的發現，她只圍了條浴巾就走出了房間。

那人似乎很滿意丁輝人的反應，輕輕的笑了起來，不得不說，她笑起來彎彎的眉眼，還有淺淺的梨窩，都非常的好看，是只要看了一次就會深陷的那種好看，丁輝人發現自己也陷了進去。

「這麼冷淡，剛才的妳可不是這樣。」

聽見那人這麼說，剛才的畫面再一次跳進了腦袋，丁輝人感覺到自己的臉頰又開始發燙了。

「輝人吶，你真可愛。」  
那人捧起了丁輝人的臉，輕輕的在她的唇上啄了一下，嘴角勾起一個淺淺的笑，眼神在丁輝人的眼跟唇上交替。丁輝人的內心十分掙扎，她想叫她別這麼做，卻又推不開對方，便放任對方這樣盯著自己。

丁輝人怎麼想也想不透，事情最後會這樣發展。

頌樂，是她一直在追捕的對象。上一週開始發生了一些官員或是知名人物被殺的事件，事件的共通點就是，現場會留下一張署名"頌樂"的卡片。

沒想到都已經2020年了還有這樣的手法，卻也讓丁輝人忙得焦頭爛額，那人留下的線索很少，只能知道是位女性，從監視器裡都能發現，被害者跟這位女性接觸後便會死於非命。  
過了很多天，連續殺人案件又增加了兩件，他們還是掌握不到頌樂的蹤跡，就在這時劇情有了大轉折。

丁輝人不曉得自己到底連續加了幾天的班，終於在辦公室累倒了，上司才讓她趕緊回來休息，雖說立刻下了班，但回到家時間也已經不早了。  
丁輝人累得燈也不開，直接摸黑進門，正當她在床上坐了下來的時候，已經有個人站在陽台看著她了。

「誰？！」  
丁輝人立刻舉槍對著這位不速之客。

「別緊張，把槍放下吧。」  
那人一身黑色皮衣，淺色的頭髮在月光下閃耀著，她背著光，丁輝人看不清她的臉，只聽得見對方的聲音是位年輕的女性。  
她不知道對方是怎麼上來的，雖然她居住的樓層不高，但是五樓也不是隨便就能爬上來的。

「妳到底是誰？」  
丁輝人依然沒有放下槍，警戒的看著對方，沒想到那人輕笑出聲道  
「是你們一直在追捕的對象啊。」

丁輝人聽見之後一個箭步上前，直接將人壓到地上。  
「對待女孩子別這麼粗魯啊。」  
那人依然笑著，這讓丁輝人很不快，一切的亂源及讓自己忙碌許久的罪魁禍首就在眼前，卻只能壓制她，她並沒有證據將她繩之以法。

「妳怎麼會在這裡？」  
那人也不掙扎，就讓丁輝人壓著她，卻也不急不徐。  
「來跟妳談條件。」  
「哼，跟殺人犯談什麼條件。」  
丁輝人對這句話嗤之以鼻。

「妳就不能像對待客人一樣對待我嗎？都還沒有證據能證明我是殺人犯呢。」  
丁輝人明白，只是咬咬牙洩憤般甩開了對方雙手，起身收起了槍。  
那人從地上爬起，看見丁輝人釋出的"善意"，滿意的笑著道  
「這是當我可以自由行動的意思？」

「我是希望妳自己識相的離開。」  
丁輝人往床上一坐，攤了攤手  
「但妳好像沒達到目的不會離開。」  
那人笑意更深了。

「我直說吧，下週我會再殺一個人。」  
丁輝人聽到這瞪大了雙眼，立刻打斷對方的話  
「不行，這我不能答應！」  
「先別急，不然就要錯失抓住我的機會囉。」  
那人的眼裡自信又狡黠。  
「切。」  
丁輝人只能不滿的發出個單音。

「下週目標解決之後我會留下足夠的證據，並且讓你抓到我。」  
丁輝人不解的看向眼前那人，她沒有再說下一句話，似乎是在等自己的回應。她不願再讓任何人犧牲，一邊飛快的動著腦，一邊盯著眼前的人，然後緩緩的吐出一句，好。

「不行哦，你在說謊。」  
一眨眼，那人已經抓住了自己的脖子，丁輝人完全沒有任何反應時間。  
「要是妳騙人，你們就永遠也抓不到我了。」  
那人的話語噴在了臉上，距離近得失了焦。  
她鬆開了雙手，改成輕輕扣住丁輝人的頸子，並湊到耳邊這麼說  
「小警官，妳知道妳沒得選擇。」  
一個字一個字清楚的傳進耳裡，溫熱的氣息吐在丁輝人的耳朵上，話語卻冰冷得讓她打了寒顫。

「我知道了，妳可以離開了。」  
丁輝人推開那人，她一心只想把這人趕走，然後將這堆狗屁的事情拋在腦後，趕緊回到她心愛的床的懷抱。  
「還沒呢，既然妳這麼配合，當然要給點獎勵啦。」  
說完，那人便捧著丁輝人的臉，對著唇直接吻了上去，丁輝人被對方突如其來的舉動嚇到愣住了，沒能第一時間推開對方，舌頭就這麼毫無預警地伸了進來。

「妳做什麼！」  
用力推開對方，丁輝人跳了開來，並有些不可致信的捂著嘴。  
「說了，這是獎勵啊。」  
看著那人坐在自己床上，月光映在她臉上，丁輝人才看清她的樣貌，是一張相當漂亮的臉，大大的雙眼在看見丁輝人的反應後，彎起如新月般的幅度，並勾了勾嘴角，似乎很滿意丁輝人的反應。

在丁輝人還沒反應過來的時候，皮帶被用力拉了過去，身體被往前帶，再下一秒，便是自己雙手撐在那人兩側，左腳的膝蓋還"剛好"放在了那人的腿間，對方的手環上了自己的頸子，自然得如同她們是戀人一般。

受不了對方莫名奇妙的行為的丁輝人，將那人的手扭到身後去，然後摸到腰間的手銬，便快速上銬。  
「原來小警官喜歡這種的。」  
那人開始扯著甜膩的嗓子撒著嬌。

丁輝人只是坐到床的另一側去，無視身後的人，揉揉她發脹的太陽穴，沒想到一雙手直接放上了她的肩膀，身後傳來那人的體溫。  
「就這麼討厭我？」  
耳邊是那人輕柔的呢喃，溫熱的呼吸再次打上丁輝人的耳朵，沒了方才的銳利，軟軟的聲音讓她紅了雙頰。

「妳怎麼解開的？」  
「沒解開，只是我柔軟度好，把手轉到正面來罷了。」  
這次更貼近了，丁輝人能感覺到她的唇輕輕擦過耳朵，讓她的心跳開始不受控制的狂跳，耳裡也能聽見自己加速的脈搏。

當丁輝人再次意識到的時候，那人已經坐在自己腿上，她們正親吻著。耳邊傳來手銬相互碰撞拉扯的聲音，才提醒她，剛剛確實上銬了，而且丁輝人知道這人是故意不掙脫的，她絕對有本事自己拿掉。

「還分心。」  
那人咬了下丁輝人的下唇作為懲罰，被拉回注意力的丁輝人看著眼前的人，腦袋裡開始有了一些奇怪的想法，對方似乎看穿了她，嘴角勾起了媚人的弧度，再次吻了上來，那人的舌頭鑽了進來，與自己的挑逗、交纏，分開時還牽了條銀絲，在月光下閃著，為兩人添上了些色彩。

丁輝人腦裡的警鈴大作，她知道眼前的女人相當危險，雖然開了條件，但依照對方古怪的性子，甚至下一秒自己的性命就可能葬送在她的手裡。可丁輝人還是順著本意，翻了身將那人壓在了床上。

那人眼裡的笑意，帶著幾分的撫媚，讓丁輝人心裡某一處躁動了起來。將那人的手固定在頭頂，另一隻手扣住對方下巴，湊上去吻了起來，開始便是充滿欲望的吻，她的舌直接探進那人的口腔，逗弄著對方的，又一下一下的掃過牙床，將裡面細細的品了一遍，充滿侵佔意味的吻，掠奪了所有空氣，讓那人眼裡氤氳迷朦了起來，讓丁輝人滿意的笑了。

「小警官，真看不出來啊。」  
那人輕喘著，並舔了舔唇，露出了意尤未盡的表情。  
在那人的注視下，丁輝人解開了手銬，往一旁扔去。  
「這樣好嗎？不怕我逃跑？」  
那人一手支起上身，一手撫著丁輝人的臉頰道。  
「閉嘴，妳要逃早就逃了。」  
丁輝人有些不耐煩地說著，也沒停下手上的動作，直接將那人貼身的黑色皮衣拉鏈一拉到底，底下是那人白皙的皮膚，貪求更多的丁輝人乾脆將黑色皮衣一口氣脫去，她有些驚訝的瞪大了雙眼  
「妳...」  
「那東西穿著不舒服。」  
那人的雙眼無辜的眨著，不知是有意還無意，卻撓得丁輝人心裡癢癢的。完美的身材盡收眼底，那人也未有抗拒，只是順著丁輝人的意，隨她動作。

真美，丁輝人心想。  
她舔了舔乾燥的唇，並鬆開束縛自己脖頸的領帶，然後再次將那人的雙手拉過頭頂，用領帶固定住，自己則跨坐在那人身上俯視著她。  
那人看著一系列的動作沒有出聲，只是微笑著，仰起頭對上丁輝人的視線，然後用無聲的口型說著  
「來征服我吧。」

俯下身，今天不知道第幾次吻上對方的唇，這次是細碎的、輕輕的吻落在唇瓣上，然後慢慢的沿著臉頰吻到耳朵，耳朵的溫度有些冰涼，與炙熱的唇相貼也悄悄攀升了溫度，最後丁輝人還是將那人的耳垂含進了嘴裡，輕輕舔弄，又放開耳垂，舌尖沿著耳廓的形狀緩慢的描摹，惹得身下的人輕輕的吐出了一聲舒服的嘆息。

放開了耳朵，丁輝人沿著頸子親吻，她發現頸子似乎是那人的敏感帶，每吻一下，她的身子便會微微地起伏，讓丁輝人起了壞心眼，開始在脖頸到鎖骨的部分啃咬著，留下深淺不一的吻痕及齒痕。她的雙手也沒閒下，直接覆上了那人胸前的柔軟，大小剛好一手掌握，開始輕輕的揉捏了起來。

將頭埋在對方頸部、貪婪吸取香氣的丁輝人感覺到了那人雙手微涼，輕輕的扣在了自己的後頸，她抬起頭看見讓她不解的雙眼，是滿溢的寵溺。丁輝人的動作停頓了一秒，再下一秒她用力的捏了下那人胸前的紅纓。  
「啊哈..」  
那人吸了一口氣，顯然沒有想到丁輝人會這麼做，她挺起了上身又躺了下去。

雙手一下輕一下重的揉著，卻一直避開更為敏感的地方，又若有似無的擦過頂端。那人的上身配合著丁輝人雙手揉捏的節奏起伏著，像是丁輝人領著她跳起了雙人舞。  
膝蓋抵在了雙腿間，向上蹭了蹭，那人的呼吸開始變得紊亂，身體也開始躁動不安，這讓丁輝人是十分的滿意。

那人卻突然勾起丁輝人的下巴，吻了上來，並在唇齒間抱怨著進度太緩慢，等得她要受不了。丁輝人真心的笑了，她有些受不住這樣的撒嬌，一手直接往神秘的地帶探去，先是隔著內褲摩擦著，卻發現早已浸溼了那層薄薄的布料，將底褲往側面一拉，探了根手指進去。

「輝妮~」  
那人突然甜膩的叫著丁輝人，被這嗓音融化的後者停下了手上的動作，對上了那人的雙眼。  
「妳怎麼知道我的名字？」  
困惑如丁輝人，看見眼前的人的表情，那人咧嘴笑了開來  
「這重要嗎？」  
那人突然又開始嬌媚的笑著，一隻腿勾上了丁輝人的腰，被叫了名字分神的丁輝人，被這行為再次點起了心中的火，她瞇起眼看向身下的人，她聽見她用氣音說著  
「幫我脫掉。」

丁輝人改變心意了，抽出手指，脫去那人身上最後的遮掩，並開始舔吻著她的鎖骨，雙手先是從雙峰開始揉捏，然後放開了令她愛不釋手的柔軟，往平坦的腹部摸去，她的腹部比丁輝人想得還要緊實，唇齒放過了鎖骨，撐起上身，仔細的欣賞著那人腹部美麗的肌肉線條，然後低下頭沿著線條細細的吻著。

那人因為過於細碎的吻在腹部，感到有些發癢，而輕聲的笑著，丁輝人抬起頭看向她，下一刻又俯下身，輕輕刁住了那人胸前的紅纓舔弄了起來。  
「哈啊....輝妮..」  
那人黏膩的叫著自己，丁輝人卻不討厭。

胸前的敏感處只得到了舌頭一下的寵幸，舌尖很快的順這腹部線條向下，來到了雙腿間。丁輝人拿過了枕頭墊在那人腰下，然後她便趴了下去，姿勢虔誠。  
一輕一重的吻在了腿心，又突然在內側重重一咬。  
「啊、痛。」  
「抱歉。」  
丁輝人抬頭，嘴裡說著抱歉，眼裡沒有任何歉意，只透露著調皮還有情欲。  
再次低下頭吻上了花核，那人全身輕顫，一下繃緊了肌肉又放鬆了下來。

再慢慢的往下吻，來到了入口，軟舌一下探了進去，讓那人全身發熱，酥酥麻麻的感覺從下腹傳來，一下傳到了腦門，那人無意識的將雙手按住了丁輝人的後腦，讓她與自己貼近，她能感覺得到丁輝人溫熱的舌頭在入口淺淺的挑逗著自己。  
「哈...嗯..」  
從齒間流出充滿情欲的呻吟，那人開始小幅度地挺著腰。

丁輝人繼續在裡面探索著，也只能再往裡面探一些些，鼻腔裡都是那人的味道，突然意識到這點的丁輝人感覺到自己的臉頰和耳根發燙著。卻也沒停下嘴上的動作，將舌頭退了出來，再次找到了花核，並在周圍畫著圈，那人開始擺動腰肢，顯示著她的難耐。

丁輝人將自己撐起，湊向那人的唇，她們貼的很近，近得感受得到彼此的氣息。  
「嘿，頌樂。」  
這是丁輝人第一次叫她。  
「金容仙。」  
那人糾正她。

丁輝人微微愣了一下  
「金容仙...」  
「要加個歐膩才對。」  
那人打斷她的話，雙手再次環上了她的後頸

「容仙歐膩。」  
「內~」  
「妳要嚐嚐自己的味道嗎？」  
沒等身下那人回應，丁輝人吻了上去，與此同時右手手指送了進去，那人停下了動作，睜開眼看向丁輝人。  
「真的看不出來..」  
「看不出什麼？」  
丁輝人的手指開始在那人體內抽送  
「哈...妳..真的比想像的...還像一隻..啊哈...小狼犬」  
丁輝人在那人說話的同時，勾起了指節摩擦著內壁，惹得那人瞇起雙眼責怪著自己，並咬著下唇，有些忍耐著的同時又享受著。看著眼前的美景丁輝人急促的換著氣，又俯下身用舌服務著胸前雙峰，手指也沒停歇的進進出出。

「啊...哈..哈..嗯唔」  
金容仙一邊從齒間洩出細碎呻吟，一邊瞇起雙眼看向埋在自己胸前的腦袋，腦裡似乎糊成了一團，她在自己體內正在活動的手指，一退出造成了瞬間的空虛，再次進入時刮搔著內壁讓她心癢難耐，越發的飢渴，想要渴求更多。

丁輝人感覺到了那人不安扭動的身體，明白了她想要更多，卻壞心的慢下了手上的動作。  
「啊...」  
那人更大幅度的扭動身體，雙眼迷離的看向丁輝人，用眼神乞求著，丁輝人偏偏卻裝作看不懂，開口說  
「容仙歐膩，我手痠了。」  
說完便抽出了手指，還用左手揉了揉右手臂。

「妳...」  
金容仙完全失算了，她沒有想到丁輝人會出此招，現在被點起了欲望，下身突然的空虛讓她相當難受。  
她咬住了下唇，爬起身，抓住丁輝人的衣領，將她按到一旁的椅子上，自己則跨坐上去，下身蹭著對方的大腿，還故意將自己身下的濕潤蹭到對方褲子上，被禁固的雙手環住丁輝人，刻意在她面前微微的張開嘴，然後又合起咬住下唇，於是她看見令她滿意的反應--丁輝人眼神閃爍著，嚥了口口水，滾動的喉頭，美麗的下顎線，讓金容仙湊上去在她的側頸輕咬。

金容仙突然被抱了起來，下身探進了一根手指，又無預警的被放開，手指完全沒入體內，頂得她有點疼痛又酥麻，沒忍住的驚呼了一聲  
「啊！」  
她的額頭抵在丁輝人的肩窩，適應這突如其來的手指還有眼前的人的霸道。

「歐膩，疼嗎？」  
這麼做的是她，關心的也是她，聽見丁輝人有些慌張的聲音，不曉得為什麼，金容仙覺得自己的心都要化了，她輕輕的搖了搖頭，吐了一口氣在丁輝人耳裡，便看見小年下縮了縮脖子，耳朵也紅了起來，她輕輕的笑了。

丁輝人看著坐在自己腿上的那人，雙臂環著自己，下巴放在她的左肩上，腰部一上一下的擺動，也能感受到自己的手指被花徑包覆住，她微微的彎起手指，身上正在動作的那人倒抽了一口氣，悶哼了一聲，達到了目的的丁輝人輕笑著吻了吻那人的耳朵，刻意帶著氣往耳裡說  
「歐膩，舒服嗎？」  
說完還舔了一下那人的側頸，沒意外的，那人全身輕顫了一下。換到的反應是對方用力的咬了自己的肩膀，痛得她吸了一口氣。

拉開與那人的距離，卻看見那人梨花帶雨，隨時要哭的樣子，還有些歉意的表情，丁輝人到了嘴邊的責備與調皮的想法一下都沒了，整個心都化了開來，輕輕的吻在那人眼角，像是拭去了沒有落下的淚水。丁輝人將那人抱了起來，放到了床上去，她們心裡都知道要迎來了樂曲的最終章。

丁輝人的唇回到了被她冷落許久的、那人鮮豔欲滴的雙唇，沒有一開始的激情，就只是輕輕的含著，感受著對方淺淺的呼吸，還有身上的香氣。唇分，便是手指快速的抽送，讓那人邊呻吟邊求饒，她緩下了速度，有一下沒一下的勾著手指，磨擦著內壁，在那人緩和的呼吸下，再加了一根手指。  
「啊..哈嗯..。」

丁輝人等著那人適應，她看見她咬著下唇點了點頭。  
就算知道她殺了人，也是他們正在追捕的對象，卻在見到她的那一刻，沒有任何的厭惡感，丁輝人明白那人沒有說謊，卻帶了點虛張聲勢，看看她在自己身下的樣子就知道了，像隻小兔子般溫順，只不過稍微鬧個脾氣罷了，不曉得她在犯案的時候，是不是用美人計？是不是也會展露這一面？想到這裡丁輝人心裡浮起的異樣感霸占了思緒。

她想狠狠的占有她。

她在理智被喚回之前，已經在那人鎖骨處用力地啃了下去，像是要留下印記般，手指抽送的速度也突然快了起來。  
那人環上丁輝人的肩，將她更往自己的方向帶，身上的小狼犬不知怎麼的，動作變得有些粗暴，柔軟的花徑被她用力地衝撞著，像電流般一陣一陣的、酥酥麻麻的快感，從腹部傳到了全身，肌肉開始不自覺的緊繃，身上那人也感覺到了。

「嗯嗯..啊..哈..哈..哼嗯。」  
丁輝人的手指感覺得到內壁漸漸地緊收，耳邊傳來那人止不住的呻吟，她後仰著頭大口的喘著氣，扭動的身軀、漸漸用力的肌肉、繃直的雙腿，突然那人緊緊的抱住她，一下一下的顫抖，手裡被花徑裡流瀉而出的蜜液打溼，丁輝人知道金容仙迎來了今晚的初次高潮。丁輝人後來又用舌頭再服務了那人一次，也獲得了不錯的反應。

其實金容仙完全沒有想到自己會栽在丁輝人手裡，她只是在殺了第二個人之後，回到了現場，想看看那些警官，在她完美的犯罪手法下，能為這些已變成屍體的人渣查出些什麼。就在那時她注意到丁輝人，小小的身子在現場來來回回奔跑著，嘴唇抿成了一條線，卻將深深的酒窩展示了出來。

從那時開始，她沒事就會去觀察丁輝人，她發現她從案件發生後很少回家，她偶而會去洗個澡又回到辦公室，或是在半夜的時候，走出來外面抽根菸，金容仙一直在對街觀察著。  
某一天的晚上，金容仙大膽的走到那一側的街口，蹲在路旁，有一下沒一下的逗著野貓，卻看見手中拎著一袋東西的丁輝人走了過來。  
「你好，這麼晚了還在跟這孩子玩。」  
「啊，對，牠好像沒有人養。」  
「是啊，一生下來沒多久就被拋棄，又沒人陪牠，怪可憐的。」  
金容仙想起了被拋棄的自己。

看著丁輝人從袋子裡拿出了貓罐頭，開起來餵食。  
此刻金容仙想成為貓。

丁輝人又拿出了一杯熱飲朝她遞了過來。  
「天冷，要不要喝熱咖啡？」  
眼前的人不知為何綻開了笑容，金容仙又看見了酒窩。  
不用了，這樣就很好，金容仙心想。

淋著浴的金容仙腦裡全是丁輝人，她將她抱在懷裡時微笑時的酒窩，突然對她使壞的笑，溫柔的吻著她的表情。金容仙突然覺得有些暈呼呼的，她分不清是水溫過高，還是她有些醉了，醉倒在名為丁輝人的酒裡。

充滿霧氣鏡子裡她能看見自己脖頸上大小不一的吻痕，還有鎖骨處那人用力留下的紅色記號，雙手的手腕還有被領帶勒住的痕跡，看著這些屬於丁輝人的痕跡，金容仙滿意的笑著。

「輝吶。」  
金容仙看著丁輝人彆扭的背影覺得好笑，不知道是誰剛剛才在床上折磨她，現在卻像是突然進入了聖人模式，無論她講什麼對方都會臉紅。  
真的好可愛啊，金容仙心想。  
「輝吶，你不用轉過來沒有關係，但妳聽我說。」

「好。」  
丁輝人這麼答到。  
「在妳醒來之前我會離開。」  
本來她滿腦子都是對她做的那些讓人羞恥的事情、想法，在聽到這句話之後全身都僵住了，本來就知道會是這個結局的，不是嗎。她這麼想著，心裡跟鼻子卻突然發酸了起來，她必須用力的咬牙，才不會讓眼淚掉下。  
「但是阿…」  
丁輝人感覺到了那人的額頭輕靠在她的背上，聲音變得悶悶的。  
「我好像暈船了，可怎麼辦呢。」

丁輝人沒有回答，她也沒膽轉過身去回應，那人也沒有強迫她回復，她就這麼忍著，忍著不轉身、忍著不說話、忍著不流淚，直到聽見了身後的人平穩的呼吸聲，她才放空腦袋任疲累奪去自己的意識。

陽光撒了進來，丁輝人睜開雙眼，金容仙的睡顏落入了視線，她的手臂被那人枕得發麻。丁輝人雖然很困惑，不懂為什麼這人還在，但還是看著那人長長的睫毛，微微起伏的身子，眉毛下方那不是很明顯，卻媚惑人的痣，最後丁輝人笑了。那人聽見了丁輝人沒能忍住的笑聲，緩緩的睜開眼，對上她的視線。

「我暈船了，難受。」

「那就等妳好點了再走吧。」

丁輝人摟住金容仙，在唇上輕輕落下一個早安吻。


End file.
